


Alternate

by Eleanor_Lambb



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Lambb/pseuds/Eleanor_Lambb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killbane won't just let a valuable asset walk out the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that post on tumblr a while back about an au where killbane didnt just let matt leave? And the saints had to save him? Yeah.

_"Just walk faster, Miller, keep walking, don't stop, don't look back."_

A sigh of relief built up into Matt's throat as he imagined cold night air hitting him and expelling the wretched heat of the building. Away from the statues and the neon lights and the continuous pulling of levers on the slot machines. Away from the guns and the endless violence and the persistence of the Saints. If Matt never saw the colour purple again, it would be too soon.

 _"Just a little more, Miller. No stopping now."_ The ringing of the slot machines seemed distant, his head focusing on the flight he was going to catch. As a backup plan, Matt always had the flight times and direct access to flight terminals of all nearby airports so that he could make an easy, quick escape if things became too heated.

As Matt passed the rows of gamblers, three hulking men with large guns stepped easily into his path. A fourth joined them, a wooden bat with nails hammered into it and barbed wire coiled around it hung at his side.

Matt stopped dead in his tracks. Panic lodged itself into his windpipe. Sweat started to bead at his forehead.

Matt heard Killbane's hulking mass strut behind him. Even on carpeted floors, such as the casino's, Killbane always had the loudest footsteps. Real eye catchers. Very threatening.

Each step Killbane took was another heartbeat that Matt cherished.

Killbane put his hand on the teen's shoulder, a dumbell of a hand, gold rings adding ten more pounds. Even with weak knees, Matt's body, rigid with fear, refused to collapse to the floor.

"Matty!" He said cheerily. Matt's body wouldn't stop shaking. Matt looked down at the carpet, lips pressed tight together.

"Now, I know you have a flight to catch, Matty, but maybe I can convince you to stay a little longer," Killbane said smoothly, exposing a toothy grin, "you aren't like the Dewynter Sisters. They were smart, sure, but they weren't like you. They didn't have your talents," his large meaty fingers brushed Matt's neck.

Matt tensed. He was stupid, so fucking _stupid_ , to think that Killbane would just let him walk out the door. He swallowed hard and stared at the quartet of thugs that blocked his way.

Maybe he could push past them, using his large body type to his advantage to barrel past. But to where? If he escaped, Killbane would just find him again, and he'd track him down by any means necessary. He would freeze all of his personal accounts, leaving him stranded. If he appeared at the airport, Killbane would have his brutes there in minutes. And if he did manage to escape, but not by plane, where would he go? To the _Saints_ , for Christ's sake? Those hot-blooded idiots would tear him to pieces if they even so much caught _wind_ of him.

Killbane easily turned Matt around, so they both faced the wide expanse of the casino.

"Why would you want to leave, anyway? You have all you need," he started walking, dragging Matt along with him. Matt's unnaturally pale skin crawled, almost like his own body was trying to physically eject itself from Killbane's touch.

"You have almost limitless manpower, a nice computer setup, the protection of yours truly," Killbane smirked. They passed the lines of gamblers and slot machines, Matt tucked tightly under his wing. A guard standing at the back door stepped aside, holding the door open for the two.

Killbane's grip tightened on Matt.

"Why would you want to give all that up?" He said through a tight smile.

Killbane tossed him through the open doorway. Matt fell onto the concrete of the floor. His right arm stung at the contact. He pushed himself up slowly. As he looked up, he let out a helpless whimper as the guard at the door slammed it shut.

Killbane cracked his neck, and showed off a fearsome set of white teeth and frighteningly large canines. One canine glinted gold.

"Maybe I could.... _convince_ you, to stay a little longer."

Matt's whole body trembled as the large man took heavy steps towards him.


End file.
